Highschool of the Dead Lances story
by btlaser
Summary: What if the main group found another person while getting out of the school? How would he change the story and affect the others? Rated M for possible Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction. I have tried to post others before but could not get past writers block until now. I hope you like and please leave a review. Thanks.**

"AHHHHH!" a kid screamed as I jumped over the kid as he was being eaten alive. I had no clue what was going on and things were chaotic everywhere. I hid inside a classroom and pulled myself together. I sighed and pulled out my phone. "School rules are meant to be broken." I laugh to myself. I turn it on and find out there is no signal. I sigh and put it back into my pocket. Great no signal and I'm stuck in a school full of dead people with a biting fetish. "I need a weapon." I murmur to myself as I slowly open the door to see a group of survivors running this way. One of them stops to talk to me. "We're going to the faculty building to talk to the teachers. Come with us." he said. It was a good idea but then something in my head told me to not go with them. I shook my head. "No thanks I'm fine." I said as I ran off in the other direction. I kept thinking that going with them would help me but it was like my legs had a mind of their own. I eventually stopped right in front of the supply closet. I remember there was a axe in there for fire emergencies. I opened the door and grabbed the axe. I went to turn around and ran right into one of the dead people. I immediately slammed the blade into its head sending it down to the ground. "So a hit to the head kills them." I smile. Now I know how to protect myself. I start to realize that I was covered in blood as I went down the stairs. I was halfway to the bottom floor when a girl stopped me. She had long purple hair and stunning blue eyes. We looked at each other for a little while until she broke the silence. "I'm Saeko Busujima." she said calmly. I nodded "I'm Lance Cole. Exchange student from the U.S." I replied. We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. "We should get going." I said motioning her to come with me. She nodded at me and followed me downstairs until we heard a scream that came from the nurse's room. As we ran inside there was a large group of zombies trying to get to two people, one of which was the school nurse. Saeko stepped forward and killed all of them with her wooden sword. I noticed that the boy protecting the nurse was bit. I stepped forward and pulled my axe back and slammed the blade in his head killing him instantly splattering blood everywhere which caused the nurse to step back in fright. Saeko looked at me "You should have asked him first." she said surprised that I just killed a man so calmly. "It doesn't matter now. Let's go." I said calmly like it never even happened. That was what people call my curse. I don't feel emotions as others do. My life has been crap until I moved here. Even though it still sucked it was slightly better. The nurse started to cry. "You just killed a man and you don't feel anything?" she said still backing away from me. Saeko comforted her while I sighed and walked outside. I waited for them as I thought about how easy it was to kill him. When they walked out the nurse hid behind Saeko as we walked. "Sorry about that." I said to her. She smiled and nodded back. I had just noticed how unnaturally huge her breasts were and had a slight look as we kept walking. The nurse tripped and sighed. I walked outside to a walkway and looked back to see Saeko tearing the nurses skirt so she could run well. I laughed to myself at her reaction. When they were done they came out and joined me. "We have to go to the faculty lounge to grab a key for a vehicle." the nurse said. I nodded and turned around to hear a loud scream come from the direction we were heading. We looked at each other and ran off towards the sound. Once we got there was a pink haired girl crying as she was killing one of them with a drill. With her there was a large boy who was reloading a modified nail gun. "I'll take the left." Saeko said to someone as I realized two others had arrived. One of them was a brunette girl. Wait…. why the fuck does every girl have breasts the size of melons here I thought to myself as I joined the fight. There was a boy next to me with a baseball bat helping me. Once we were finished I looked up to see the pink girl was crying her eyes out yelling at the brunette. Saeko calmed her down as the two boys walked inside the teachers' lounge. The brunette walked up to me and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Rei Miyamoto." she said smiling. I took it and smiled back. "I'm Lance Cole." she nodded and followed everyone inside the room. Well this is the weirdest group of people I have ever met I thought while I joined them. I walked in to find everyone looking at me. I was a bit confused until I looked at the kid with the bat and realized something. I know him. His name is Takashi Komuro.

**I know it's not the best but it is my first after many failed attempts and a whole month of writer's block. Please leave a review and tell me how it is. I will try to follow the main story as much as possible with a few deviations. Thank you and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Before I start I want to say thank you to Gravenimage for the pointers. I am new to writing fanfictions and your advice helped me so thanks. Well without further wait let's begin.**

I was in a conversation with Takashi as the rest of the group was paying close attention to the television. "I can't believe it's you Takashi." I said happily. I not only knew Takashi but we were best friends when we were kids. "Yeah I never knew you got transferred here. How long has it been since you moved to America?" He said smiling remembering us goofing off when we were little. "It's been 6 years Takashi." I laughed as we shook hands and then joined the rest of the group who were coming up with a plan.

He stopped me though before I said anything and asked me something quietly so only I could hear. "Do you still have the split personality?" he asked. I nodded. That was why I feltnothing when I killed the boy, because I didn't kill him. My therapist says the other me was buried deep inside my mind and barely came out. But I knew better. He was the me that felt only anger and hate. Now thinking back on the recent events I felt regret for killing the kid. I shrugged the feeling off as Takashi patted me on the back knowing what I went through as a child.

I walked up next to Saeko. Some reason I felt ok around her, no matter who I was. "We need to go to the busses and get out of this school before we decide anything." She said as I stood next to her. I nodded my head in agreement. "Alright then. Get ready people." Takashi said. I grabbed my bloody axe and sighed knowing that the other me would come back. I prepped myself and cleared my mind "_Here we go again." _I thought to myself. I follow Takashi out the door and immediately charge at the nearest corpse and go to kill it. It grabs my arm and pulls me in. Shit, I'm still my regular self meaning that without all of that anger I wouldn't put as much force into my swing. By time the zombie had me in biting range the large boy shot it and nodded at me with an evil grin. "_Well at least I'm not the only one here with a split personality_." I laughed to myself. I caught up and tried to bring the other me out but it just wouldn't listen.  
I sighed and just stayed in the middle of the group trying to think of ways to bring him out but nothing worked. Once we were clear of "them", which was the nickname Takashi called the corpses, we ran out onto the walkway to the student building when we saw another group being surrounded by them. The others went to their rescue as I watched helplessly knowing I didn't have the guts. In a matter of seconds we were already inside the student building sitting on the staircase.

"Well why don't you go out there?" Saeko asked Rei. They were wondering if the dead reacted to sight and smell or just sound. "Guess who?" said a voice in my head blocking out the noises around me. I mentally sighed knowing that the other me finally appeared. "Well you picked a great time to show up." I mentally said to the voice in my head. "Well sorry Lance. This is the first time you actually wanted me to show up so I'm not exactly used to it." He went on. For some reason he always thought that I was Lance and his name was Rex. How he came up with that name still bothers me to this very day. "Just take control till we get on the bus okay?" I thought angrily. "Okay, okay, okay. Geez." He said before I blacked out mentally.

**Rex's POV**

I stretched and stood up. "Geez and he calls me the psycho." I thought. I noticed that Takashi was standing in the middle of the hallway with a group of those zombies around him. "Idiot" I thought to myself as he picked up a shoe and threw it against a locker making a bang. The zombies limped over to the noise and away from him. "Correction, smart idiot." I laughed to myself. I would rather just kill them all. We all made our way out one by one. I was walking behind a kid with a long pole as he bumped it against the rail. Everyone paused. The zombies looked at the source of the noise. Takashi looked at me and saw that Lance was gone. He sighed and turned "RUN!" He yelled as everyone ran except for me. I stood there laughing as I walked out kicking a zombie down. Once my eyes adjusted to the light change I saw the horde in front of us. "Well shit."

I sighed as the nearest zombie heard me. I pulled back and swung the axe killing it and pulled it out. I ran off to catch up with the others pushing zombies away with the axe. Takashi and that Saeko were outside protecting the bus. I signaled for them to get in first and I shut the door behind them. As I prepare to give Lance control Takashi sees a group of people running this way. "It's Shido." Saeko says. Rei looks at Takashi and gives him a glare. "Don't save him!" she says. "What?!" he replies with a confused look. "What the lady wants, the Lady gets." I slide the axe through the nurse's legs because she was the only legal driver and slammed it on the gas. "Drive doctor." I say. As she steers through the zombies Takashi tries to grab me but I kick him down. Once he got back up it was too late. We were already gone. "Rex, you bastard! Let Lance come out!" he yells. I laugh and do as he says.

**Lance's POV**

I wake up standing in a bus with everyone looking at me in disbelief. I sighed "What did Rex do this time?" I knew that somehow I owed a huge explanation. "He might as well have killed those people Lance. You can't just let him take control like that!" Takashi yelled at me. I had just explained who Rex was and how we have different personalities. "Takashi leave him alone. He didn't do anything." Saeko said as she gestured me to sit next to her. I accepted the offer and sat next to her as she took my hand to comfort me. Unlike Rex I am more sensitive and have more feelings then he does so with my best friend yelling at me I needed the comfort. He glared at me and then turned to Rei and yelled at her for coming up with the idea. Eventually he sat in the back and stayed quiet until we got to the city. We stopped just outside a tunnel and the nurse looked back at us. "Anyone need to use the bathroom?" she asked in a sweet voice. The other boy got up and I followed him outside. Once we were through with our business he walked up to me. "I'm Kohta Hirano. I may not have a split personality but I know how it feels to not be yourself sometimes." He smiles holding out his hand. I take it and we shake, I think we might be good friends. We walk back in and I go to the back and sit with Takashi. "I'm sorry for what Rex did." I say telling the truth. He sighs and smiles at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys." He says it loud enough so everyone can hear it. Rei looks back and nods. I smile as I return to my seat with Saeko. "I have to say. Rex is good with that axe." she said as I sat down. I sighed "A little too good if you ask me." she nodded and turned to me. "Where did you learn to wield and axe like that." she said as the pink haired girl butted into our conversation suddenly. "Who really cares? He can use it and that's all that matters. Right Fatso?" she said looking at Kohta. "_Oh hell no." _Rex said in my mind as he forcibly took over.

**Rex's POV**

I stood up and picked her up by the collar earning me shocked glances from everyone except Saeko. "Listen here you spoiled brat. I may not know him that well but if you wanna start throwing names at my friend here you might as well as beg me to slit you." I yelled at her while gripping my axe. Just from her reaction I could tell what I was doing. I let her go and stormed out of the bus with the axe. "Little shit." I mumbled to myself. I could just tell Lance would be laughing at me now. "Looks like the big scary Rex still can't hit a girl." He teased mentally. I grunted and took my anger out on one of "them" that happened to be walking about.

**Saeko's POV**

As Rex left the bus I gave a death glare at Takagi as she stood there scared from what he said and I got up to go stop him. I got off the bus and walked up to him. "Go away." He grunted. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. "Get on the bus." I said with a straight face. He looked at me then glanced behind me and his face suddenly drained of color. I turned to see a bus coming straight at us. It hit a car and flipped over causing it to launch towards us. He grabbed me and dove into the tunnel making it seconds before the bus did. It blocked our way back to the group with all the fire that was pouring out of it plus it wasn't doing anything good for our skin too as I already noticed a bad burn mark on my leg. He helped me up and supported me seeing the burn mark. I sighed knowing it would disable me.

"Meet up at the east Police station!" Takashi yelled as Rex replied. "Seven o'clock! If not today then tomorrow!" He picked me up bridal style which made me blush a little and ran away from the bus as it was about to blow. As soon as we turned the corner out of the tunnel a large explosion engulfed it sending off a lot of heat. He put me down and checked my leg. "It's all good but you won't be able to walk on it for a little while." He said with a slight smile to try to encourage me. I could tell his intentions were good but he really was horrible at it. He sighed and got up at the sound of one of them groaning at the top of some stairs. He pulled out his axe and walked to the end of the stairs. The zombie jumped at him and Rex held his axe to where it would impale it. The zombie's chest went into the blade as he slammed it onto the stairs cracking the helmet and killing it. He smiled at his work and picked me up and carried me to the top of the stairs were we found a motorcycle. He grinned as he set me on the back seat and got on. I held on to him as he turned the key and started the bike. "Let's go." he said as he drove it onto the main road.

**Sorry it's not as long as you guys suggested just really busy and I wanted to try and keep it at one episode per chapter. I will try to make them longer as I go. Thank you for those who left reviews and I hope you continue to help me progress. Bye and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been very busy with school and other things. Anyway lets continue.**

**Rex's POV**

"_You there Lance?" _I said trying to get me out of this crappy situation. I was currently driving Saeko and me to the police station. I could feel her arms wrapped around me and I did not like it. I was never a people person and never will be. "_What's up Rex?" _replied Lance. "_Take over." _I demand, not wanting to spend any more time like this. "_Ok." _Replied Lance.

**Saeko's POV**

"Thanks for helping me back there Rex." I say. " Sorry Rex has left the building." He says. I don't think I will ever get used to that. "Oh, hey Lance." He slows the bike at a police car and gets off to grab the cop's weapon. He takes the holster too and wraps it around his waist holstering the gun. "How's you're leg doing?" He says with worry in his eyes.

I check the injury noticing it's not as bad but still disables me. "It's getting better." I say sadly not wanting to act like I'm about to die or anything. He gets back on and turns. "Let's get something to eat ok?" he says with a smile that was heart warming. I nod and he revs the bike and drives the bike back onto the street. We eventually get to a gas station and he pulls up next to a tank. "I'll go inside and get some money to fill the bike and get some snacks." He says as he leaves the axe with the bike. I don't know why but I feel something for him. It's probably nothing though.

**Lance's POV**

I walked into the gas station and spotted the register. I took out the gun and used the butt to open it. I grabbed the money and put some bags of chips and a few drinks into my backpack. As I was making sure I didn't leave anything good I spotted a pack of bullets and grabbed it. "LANCE!" screamed Saeko. I ran out and saw a guy about 25 years old holding her with a knife and one hand groping her breast. I immediately became angry and readied my aim. "Don't even try kid or the bitch gets it." He said. He squeezed her breast harder and laughed. "Let me guess. You haven't gotten any of this, have you?" He smirked. "I think you're one of those guys who thinks they can be a gentleman and get what they want. But guess what? Chivalry's dead faggot!"

I upholstered the gun, aimed, and fired in a matter of seconds. His dead corpse dropped to the floor releasing Saeko. I looked at the body and realized that I shot him between the eyes. "_Nice shot._" Rex mentally said.I ran up to Seako and she cried in my shoulder. "It's ok I'm here now." I whispered to her. "I'm so useless with that damn." She mumbled. "Don't say that. You're just hurt." I said as I held her as she just cried in my shoulder. We stood there for a few minutes. I noticed some of "them" were coming towards us. "Lets go."

I whispered and picked her up and carried her to the bike. As soon as I sat down she grabbed on to me and went to sleep. I revved the motor and decided we should make our way to the river. I drove us out of there and thought about how she must have felt not being able to defend herself. I slowed down and stopped. I turned around to face her. " Thank you for saving me back there." She said softly. " No problem, how are you doing?" she ran her hand over her injury. "The burn is better." She mumbles. I raise her head so we are looking at each other. " I won't let anything happen to you again ok?" I say with a small smile. She nods and I hold her. " You ok now?" she smiles at me and nods.

**Saeko's POV**

He then kissed me on my forehead and smiled with caring eyes. I started to blush after the kiss and he noticed. "Thanks." I say. He laughs and nods "No problem." He turns back around and revs the motor and continues driving towards the river. I still can't tell what I'm feeling for him.

**Takashi's POV**

"Well crap" I thought to myself. We are not going to make it to the police station by tonight. Plus to make things worse "they" surrounded us and our backs were against the wall. Kohta was firing at the ones that were coming to close to Ms. Sazuka and Saya. Rei and I were keeping them back the best we could but we were losing ground somewhat quickly. " Takashi! On your left!" Rei yelled as I swung my bat against to my left making contact with one that had somehow gotten behind me.

We continued to fight them off until I heard a motor. "What is that?" I say right before a motorcycle drives off a ramp with Lance and Saeko on it. Once it landed Lance swerved and avoided hitting the dead while Saeko had her sword out and was hitting at them. " The party is here!"Lance yelled as he made a sharp turn and stopped the bike next to me killing one of them. " Well that's all of them." Kohta says as he joins us with the others. Lance got off and supported Seiko as she got off the bike. " So what now?" Lance asks. Ms. Sazuka steps forward "My friend has a house just a block away. I know where she keeps the keys, so we could stay there." I nod. "Then it's a plan." I say gladly.

**Once again sorry for the long wait. I will be updating more frequently now that I am organized and past writers block. Thanks for the reviews everybody. Next chapter will mainly feature a lot of character development with Rex and the others. Just a heads up next chapter is the Fan-service episode.**

**Btlaser signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I would just like to say that I will be changing the story soon and going off into another plot line after this chapter. I am also announcing my new fan-fiction series soon so expect to see that coming out in the next week. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Lance's POV**

" Who is she, Sarah Fucking Palin?" Takashi said as Hirano, Takashi, and I looked at a freshly opened cabinet, full of guns and ammo. Hirano looked like it was a gift from god. "Wow that's a lot of guns." I comment as I gravitated to the only thing that wasn't a gun. I picked up a crossbow and the box of bolts lying next to it. It had four arrows and a detachable scope. "I'm going to look for more arrows." Takashi nodded at me but Kohta paid no attention as he prepared to go over the details about every rifle there. I walked downstairs and looked at the crossbow again noticing a strap. I slung it over my arm and walked to the kitchen. Right before I started to reach for the fridge I heard a sound coming from a door that was locked. I walked over and put my ear next to the door and heard slight breathing. I took out a lock pick and went to work. _" How come you know how to do that?" _Rex said. I smiled to myself "_ I know how to do it because I taught myself." _He laughed as I opened the door and took out my phone. I turned on the flashlight app and found the light switch. When I flipped it on I nearly fell back at what I saw. There was a group of them inside a shooting range walking about unable to get out. "_Nice shooting gallery." _Rex commented. I knew where this was going. "_ You should have a go at it." _I could see Rex smirking in my head. I remember the one time I go to a shooting range and somehow my aim and Rex's love for killing somehow got mixed up to where we both had control for about an hour. The only thing I really remember is that I had different colored eyes that day. One was blue representing me. The other was green representing Rex. "_You really think we can pull that off again?_" I ask as I get into one of the booths and ready the crossbow. "_If you didn't notice already, we did it at the gas station."_ He says as I take aim. I nod and think about the gas station and what happened. That did it.

**Takashi's POV**

"_Great."_ I thought to myself as I set the nurse on the sleeping bag. Why were they drinking to begin with? I sigh and begin to walk to the kitchen. Before I turned the corner I heard a noise from a door that I thought was locked. I walked over and noticed that it was already open. I walked down a short flight of stairs to see Lance shooting a group of them trapped in a range. "What the hell?" I say gaining the attention of Lance as he nails one right in the eye. He turns revealing something that I have never seen before. He had one blue eye and one green. "The F-!" was all I managed to say before he was grabbing knives that were on a table and throwing them at them with aim that would rival Kohta's. He then did something so incredible that I had to reassure myself this was real. He took a handful of ninja stars and threw them all at once at the remainders getting headshots for each one. They all hit the floor blood flying everywhere from the different wounds. I then felt a large, soft, and warm object and turned my head to see Rei pressing her breasts against my back. "What happened here?" she barely could say that much because she was so tired. "I happened." Said a joyful Lance as he opened the gate and collected all the knives, arrows, and ninja stars. He slipped on a vest and put them all in different pockets. He then slung a quiver around his back where he kept his arrows. He traded his axe for a sword. He sheathed it and attached it to his belt. He topped it off by putting on military boots and a pair of black shades. " Well?" he gestured to himself. "You look like a badass." I said. Rei was already asleep on my shoulder. I wasn't even going to ask about the double eye thing.

**Saeko's POV**

"_Here he comes."_ I thought to myself as I prepared myself to impress Lance. But the person that came up was not Lance. I turned away from Takashi as he carried Rei to the living room. I sighed at the fact he didn't see me. I turned to ready myself but Lance was already there staring at me with widened eyes. I put on the most seductive smile I could and gestured him to come and get some.

**Lance's POV**

"_She's my kind of crazy." _Rex laughed, as he obviously wanted to take control and have a little "fun" with her. I sighed and remembered they had taken a few bottles of beer and wine in there. I still couldn't stop staring though. She was only wearing an apron after all. She started to look over me and in her drunken state she probably thought I was pure sex. I sighed and decided to ignore her and walked up the stairs and went to the balcony and stood next to Kohta. I heard Saeko screaming at me. Wanting to me to pay attention to her. I nodded my head and looked down the street. "_You know for someone as humble as you I would think that you would be more… Humble." _Rex laughed at my recent thoughts. I noticed movement down the street and realized there was a little girl down there. I pointed her out and got ready. "_Ready Rex?" _He notified me he was ready and I thought about a point in my past that I'd rather not mention. That did it.

**Rex/Lance POV**

I jumped off the balcony and pulled out a machete tightening my grip. I landed on one of them knife first ripping through the rotten flesh and splashing blood on the road. I got up and planted my foot on the ground and used my other to kick a dead mailman in the gut causing him to spit out his loose teeth and sending him back into the wall allowing me time to plant both feet and launch myself forward. I was on him in seconds thrusting the knife in his eye and twisting it ensuring the already bloody corpse was completely dead. I turned and took a defensive stance against a charging policeman. I tripped it up and slammed the knife down on his head splattering blood everywhere. A motorcycle drove out of the house and sped off to the girl. I noticed Takashi on the bike and smiled. I used my right foot to thrust myself forward and pushed my way through the mass of them. One grabbed me and I swung my body around it and threw it over my shoulder into a car. I jumped on it and cut it's throat, ripping the head clean off. I got back up and noticed that I was still a good distance from the pair. I put the knife away and exhaled. I unsheathed the broad sword and prepared to distract the horde. " BRING IT ON FUCKERS!" I dashed forward making as much sound as possible.

**Takashi's POV**

"_Shit." _I mumbled to myself as more of them surrounded Lance. I knew from that from what he was doing he was planning to keep then off of me long enough for me to grab the girl and make a break for it. I ran to her and took her in my arms. "Hey its ok. I'm going to get you out of here." I tried to comfort her but she was scared and in grief. I saw a body near us and almost knew that was her dad. A green army jeep puled up next to the area. Rei yelled at me to get in causing my feet to burst forward and jump in with the girl still in my arms. I set her down and look back as we speed off to see Lance and Seako fighting them off. "What about Seako and Lance?" in response to my question I got a worried look from Rei and a horrified look from Hirano. _They were sacrificing themselves for us._


End file.
